Terbenam
by Azazaza
Summary: Entah kenapa aku ingin mengajakmu melihatnya juga. / ShinDeku / Shinsou x Midoriya


_Selamat Hari Raya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^_

* * *

 **My Hero Academia hanya milik** _ **Horikoshi Kohei.**_ **Tapi Izuku adalah milik bersama XD**

 **Friendship**

 **~ ShinDeku ~**

 **" Terbenam "**

* * *

"Midoriya."

Midoriya menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Ah, Shinsou-kun." Midoriya tersenyum.

Ia berhenti dan menunggu Shinsou berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sejenak anak berkantung mata itu terdiam dan hanya memandangi Midoriya.

"S-Shinsou-kun?"

 _Kadang Midoriya masih takut jika Shinsou akan menghipnotisnya lagi seperti saat pertandingan di festival olahraga dulu._

"Hari ini sepulang sekolah, kau sibuk?" Shinsou melirik kearah tembok disamping tempat mereka berdiri. Entah kenapa terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Eh? Tidak. Memang kenapa?" Midoriya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." lanjutnya.

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia. Nanti juga akan kutunjukkan." Shinsou tetap mempertahankan muka datarnya.

"O-Oke. Tapi bukan ke tempat yang berbahaya kan?"

Jangan salahkan Midoriya kalau ia bicara seperti itu. Shinsou kan memang terkenal misteriusnya.

Shinsou menggeleng.

"Nanti kutunggu sepulang sekolah." setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shinsou pergi meninggalkan Midoriya yang menatap Shinsou bingung.

* * *

.

.

"Deku-kun, kita ke toko buku yuk." Uraraka dan Iida menghampiri Midoriya yang tengah membereskan bukunya.

"Maaf Uraraka-san, aku sudah ada janji."

"Dengan siapa?" Iida heran. Soalnya kalau kemana-mana juga biasanya mereka bertiga.

Belum sempat Midoriya menjawab, fokusnya tergantikan dengan sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas.

"Ah, Shinsou-kun." panggil Midoriya.

Shinsou mengangguk singkat membalas panggilan Midoriya.

Kontan seluruh penghuni kelas yang saat itu memang masih ada di dalam sedikit terkejut.

Midoriya ada janji dengan anak dari departemen lain?

Terlebih lagi dengan si tukang cuci otak itu?

' _Jangan-jangan Midoriya-chan kena hipnotisnya lagi?_ ' pikir Tsuyu.

"Oi Deku! Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?!" bentak Bakugou tiba-tiba.

"K-Kacchan!"

"T-Tidak ada. Aku dan Shinsou-kun hanya ingin ke suatu tempat." gugup Midoriya.

"Hah?! Kemana?!" delik Bakugou.

"Ayo Midoriya. Nanti kesorean." Shinsou menginterupsi 'obrolan' keduanya. Bakugou melirik kearah Shinsou dengan pandangan kesal.

Eh?

 _Perasaan Bakugou saja, atau saat ini Shinsou melihatnya dengan pandangan menantang?_

"B-Baik!"

"S-Sudah dulu ya Kacchan, Iida-kun, Uraraka-san." tanpa menunggu balasan, Midoriya berlari keluar kelas menuju kearah Shinsou yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi dengan pandangan murid kelas A lain yang terlihat penasaran.

* * *

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Terlihat Midoriya dan Shinsou sedang berada di dalam kereta.

Shinsou tadi mengatakan, jarak yang harus ditempuh cukup jauh. Mungkin mereka akan tiba pukul 5 sore.

Keduanya berhenti di stasiun tepat pukul 5 sore. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Shinsou berjalan dan mau tak mau Midoriya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa berjalan di belakangku? Sini, disampingku." Shinsou berhenti dan menarik pelan Midoriya agar berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Dengan gugup Midoriya hanya bisa mengangguk. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas.

...

Terengah-engah Midoriya meneruskan langkahnya.

Tanjakan landai seperti ini sih, memang bikin kaki cepat pegal dan nafas makin ngos-ngosan.

Midoriya menoleh kearah Shinsou.

' _TAPI KOK SHINSOU-KUN GAK KELIHATAN CAPEK SAMA SEKALI?!_ ' pekik Midoriya dalam hati.

Matahari mulai beranjak menutup diri.

Diikuti Shinsou yang terbelalak dan kontan menarik tangan Midoriya untuk berlari.

 _Catat, berlari sangat cepat._

"T-Tunggu dulu Shin-"

Dan Shinsou tidak peduli.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sampai di puncak bukit.

Midoriya mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Peluh terlihat menghiasi tubuh rampingnya.

"Midoriya, coba buka matamu." ucap Shinsou singkat.

"Eh?" Midoriya kemudian membuka matanya dan…

 _Ah, matahari terbenam_.

Berdiri di atas bukit dan kini melihat langit yang berwarna jingga seperti sekarang ini, bagi Midoriya -

"Indah sekali." gumam Midoriya dengan mata berbinar.

Shinsou yang berada di sampingnya menyunggingkan senyum diam-diam.

...

Saat ini terlihat keduanya bersantai sembari duduk di permukaan tanah yang keras namun tetap terasa nyaman.

"Kau sering kemari, Shinsou-kun?" tanya Midoriya.

"Kadang-kadang kalau sempat."

"Sendirian?"

Shinsou mengangguk.

Hening.

"Lalu entah kenapa aku ingin mengajakmu melihatnya juga." ucap Shinsou pelan.

 _Manis._

Keduanya kembali menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam ditemani dengan semilir angin yang menenangkan.

"Umm, Shinsou-kun?"

"Hm?" balas singkat.

"Lain kali kalau kau kemari, ajak aku lagi ya?" Midoriya memerah.

Shinsou tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Tentu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sambil nunggu rilisan, tiba-tiba muncul ide buat nulis fic. Dan yap, dengan Shinsou dan Midoriya sebagai pemerannya . Gak tau aja, kangen sama si kantung mata satu itu. Pengen jadi pahlawan, tapi quirk nya kayak penjahat :')**

 **Moga kedepannya Shinsou bisa dapet andil lebih banyak lagi ya. #SaveShinsou ~**

 **Btw, tadi abis liat RAW-nya BnHA chapter terbaru, kayaknya fantasi untuk bisa bikin Midoriya sekamar sama Bakugou, Torodoki, dll, pupus sudah. Soalnya ternyata kamarnya sendiri-sendiri XD**

 **Oh ya, ada yang ngikutin anime baru yang judulnya Fukigen na Mononokean gak?**

 **Lagi demen juga, soalnya pemeran utamanya imut banget. Asdfghjkl banget deh :3 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lah malah jadi curhat XD**

 **Ya sudah, terakhir, RnR nya ditunggu ya :3**


End file.
